Best Memories
by Reader4077
Summary: Lots of fluff with Jim and Melinda. But will their wedding be ruined?


_A/N_

_Random story that I wrote for a creative writing class. Lots of fluff with Melinda and Jim, and their wedding! __ Enjoy and please leave a review!_

Jim smiled as he watched his wife of 5 years. She was as beautiful as the day he married her. What a time that had been! But somehow, between the planning, last minute details, and of course The Accident, that one day had still been the best day of his life.

XXX

He had proposed to her only six months after they met. He had finally come to the realization that he couldn't live with out her. She was the light of his life and his reason for living, and Jim wanted to grow old with her. It had been love at first sight. They had dated then on February 14, 2000 when Jim took Melinda on a walk through their favorite park to their spot under the oak trees. It was there that he proposed. She said "Yes" right away of course and the wedding was set for one year from then.

XXX

Melinda breathed a sigh of relief as she shut the door behind the last of her friends who had just thrown her a bridal shower. It had been a crazy past few weeks as the date of the wedding approached. They had set if for February 14, Jim being the romantic that he was.

"Well, he'll never have an excuse for forgetting our anniversary." she said to herself with a smile. She watched out the window as Jim bid the last of the men goodbye. They had been banished from the house once the party had started. He really was a handsome man, her Jim. And in just one week, he would be hers to have and to hold, forever and ever, until death do they part. Melinda sighed again. This time a sigh of love and contentment. She heard the door close softly as Jim came in. As she continued to stare out the window, she sensed Jim come up behind her.

"Hey there precious. Have a good time?"

"Yeah, but I'm having a better time now that you're here." Melinda said as she turned and found herself wrapped tightly in Jim's arms.

"And I'm never going to leave." He tipped her face up to look at him. "I promise." Melinda smiled as she buried her face in his chest and let the strength of Jim's arms enfold. Yes, this is where she belonged.

XXX

"Where's Bobby? Has anyone seen Bobby?" It was his wedding day, and the Jim was beginning to panic trying to find his best man. Everyone shook their heads as he rushed about, asking everyone that he saw.

"Great, just great." he thought to himself as he continued to search. "I'm getting married in an hour to the most beautiful woman in the world, and the best man is nowhere to be found!" He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Bobby's number for what seemed the thousandth time.

"Hey, this is Bobby. I can't get to the phone right now so just leave a message." The phone beeped.

"Bobby? Bobby, this is Jim. WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? Get your butt over to the church this instant!" Jim snapped the phone shut and ran his fingers through his hair. His mind was beginning to run through some of the worst possibilities. Being a paramedic, he had seen way too many horrific accidents where neither driver had walked away alive. Maybe he was just running a little late…. Jim started pacing, his mind racing. Finally he pulled out his phone again and dialed a number long ago memorized.

"Dispatch. This is Jane, how may I help you?"

"Jane this is Jim. Bobby isn't here yet and I'm beginning to worry. There haven't been any reported accidents, have there?"

"I'm happy to say there hasn't been Jim. Don't worry; I'm sure Bobby is fine. You know him; he's probably just running a little bit late."

"I sure hope so. Alright, thanks Jane. Let me know if he shows up."

"I will. And Jim?"

"Yeah?"

"Congratulations!"

"Thanks." Jim hung up the phone. Where, oh where in the world was Bobby? As he started to pace again, he heard

"He's in there. He's been worried sick." Jim spun around and there was Bobby, fast walking towards him, his arm in a cast.

"Bobby! Are you Ok? What happened?" Jim ran towards Bobby and indicated the broken arm.

"It's nothing. I'm embarrassed really. I was on my over here this morning early so I could help set up and there was an accident by the side of the road. Tim and Stephen were there so I figured it was all under control. But then I saw they were trying to cut out the driver of the car. You know how that is really a three person job, so I figured I had time and I pulled over and gave them a hand. No problem. We got the driver out and she was fine, only mild injuries, so I began to climb out of the ditch to go back to my car. That's when I slipped. I went tumbling down the ditch, and landed on top of my arm and broke it. You should have seen how Jim and Stephen laughed. They fixed it all right and took me to get my arm set. And here I am now, with plenty of time." Bobby laughed "Come on, lighten up Jim! It's your wedding day!" Jim socked Bobby in the arm.

"You really had me worried you know! You can't have a wedding without a best man! I even resorted to calling Jane to make sure you weren't lying on the side of the road somewhere. "

"I appreciate the concern. But come on! This is your day not mine, and you have one of the most beautiful women alive waiting for you. Don't keep her waiting."

XXX

"I now pronounce you man and wife. Jim you may kiss the bride!" Jim looked into Melinda's eyes which were all misty and threatened to spill over. He tipped her chin up and kissed her fully. All of the people gathered cheered as they were presented for the first time as Mr. and Mrs. Jim Clancy

XXX

Jim still smiled as he thought back on that moment. His new wife, and all their friends and family surrounding them. That day truly had been the best day of his life.


End file.
